El Planeta Dorado
by Violet2314
Summary: POST-STAR, una amenaza se presenta en el sistema del planeta de la Sailor Starlights, Kinmoku, es por ello que las sailor scouts deberán unirse para luchar, por lo cual Seiya Kou es mandado a reclutarlas, sin saber que Serena se casaría con Darien en una semana.
1. El planeta dorado

**"El Planeta Dorado"**

**Canción que hable de dorado: Parade Of Lights- Golden**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el ataque de Galaxia, y las cosas se encontraban en plena normalidad en la Tierra, como en el universo, pero las Sailor scouts no contaban que un nuevo enemigo se presentaría muy pronto.

…..

Nos encontramos en un planeta externo al sistema solar, el cual se llamaba Kinmoku, era un planeta que se caracterizaba por tener unas flores doradas muy hermosas, pero por el ataque de Galaxia el planeta sufrió serios daños quedando completamente destruido, las Sailor scouts de ese planeta llamadas Sailor Starlights tuvieron que escapar para buscar a su princesa en un planeta lejano llamado Tierra, luego de eso tuvieron que pasar variados obstáculos para poder encontrarla y luego de eso la terrible batalla con Galaxia, la cual salieron victoriosas gracias a la ayuda de la soberana de la luna: Sailor Moon o Serena Tsukino.

Sailor Moon o Serena Tsukino, ese nombre resonaba fuertemente en una de las Sailor Starlights, en la chica de cabello azabache y ojos azul zafiro, estos largos dos años la recordaba con mucha fuerza, ella sentía que se debía a los recuerdos que le provoco al tomar la forma de un chico para cantar llamado Seiya Kou, pero a veces sentía que ella también podía sentirlos, y sentía una gran frustración de no poder verla denuevo, ¿podría secuestrarla?...

Desde que volvieron a su planeta han estado en constante reconstrucción, y estos dos años ya está perfecto, se podría decir que se hizo un gran trabajo, es por ello que ahora se podía ver como el planeta Kinmoku volvía a la normalidad de a poco…

Eso si no esperaban que eso durara poco…

…..

Se encontraba Kakyuu viendo unos escritos antiguos, necesitaba presentar un escrito para el gran sabio de su planeta llamado Kauyun, él era el encargado de todos los tratados y organizaciones del planeta y debían firmar uno con el planeta de los siete colores con la princesa Viola, ya que ellos les proporcionarían unas medicinas muy importantes, es por eso que el necesitaba ya firmar esos tratados ya que ellos se organizaban de esa manera, Kakyuu se cabeceaba sin poder pensar:

- ¡Qué complicado es todo esto!

En eso tocan la puerta, la princesa estaba en una habitación llena de papeles y libros, a pesar de vivir en un gran castillo le acomodaba escribir en una parte un poco más austera:

- Puede pasar

- Princesa- Era Fighter que abría la puerta tímidamente solo un poco

- Pasa Fighter, no seas tímida…

Fighter pasa y la princesa la mira con sus ojos gentiles y comprensivos, Fighter le dice:

- Princesa, ¿está muy ocupada?

- Si más o menos, esto debe salir perfecto, además esa princesa Viola es bastante exigente, necesitare que vayan conmigo y el gran sabio al planeta de los siete colores, para ya firmar los acuerdos por las medicinas

- Hoy una señora me dijo que su hijo estaba con algo, no se sabe que es…

- Si la gente anda muy enferma

La gente Kinmoku estaba hace una semana contrayendo una extraña enfermedad la cual estaba alertando a la población la gente tocia mucho y pasaba en cama, aun no moría nadie, pero necesitaban esas medicinas pronto, ya que solo ese planeta las poseía:

- Todo con tal de ayudar- Fighter agacha su cabeza y hace una reverencia

- No te preocupes Fighter, yo sé que siempre cuento contigo

- Bueno me retiro no la molesto mas

- Está bien

En ese momento se ve una luz muy fuerte por la ventana de la habitación de la princesa, junto con un fuerte estruendo:

- ¡que fue eso!- grita Fighter

- No se salgamos de acá- dice Kakyuu

Las dos salen cuando ven ante sus ojos a una mujer con cabello purpura y un vestido rojo, su piel era lila, y miraba con desprecio y odio a través de sus ojos rojos, Star Healer y Maker le estaban haciendo frente pero estaban derrotadas en el suelo:

- ¿ quién eres?- le pregunta Fighter desafiante

- Soy Purpure, la mujer más fuerte del universo y vengo hacer una advertencia

- ¿advertencia?

- Que se preparen porque muy pronto todo el universo será mío, será mejor que le vayan avisando a esa tal Viola.

- ¿qué pretendes?

- Nada solo advertir jajajaja, muy pronto morirán

El mounstro desaparece ante los ojos de Fighter, mientras Kakyuu va a ayudar a Healer y Maker:

- ¿ qué paso?- pregunta la princesa

- Ese mounstro nos atacó y se fue- dice Healer a duras penas- dijo que nos destruiría como lo hizo alguna vez Galaxia y que ella no era una manipulada como ella, sino que era mala de verdad

- Y quería ajustar cuentas con esa princesa Viola- dice Maker

- ¿qué relación podría tener Viola con ella?

- No sabemos

- Parece que se acerca otra batalla- dice Fighter quien mira el cielo que ya estaba atardeciendo

…..

Las Starlights y la princesa se encontraban con Kauyun, la gente estaba muy asustada y costo mucho que se calmaran, el trauma con Galaxia los tenía muy sensibles y no querían vivir esa experiencia otra vez, cuando ya estaba todo calmado se reunieron los cuatro para hablar lo ocurrido:

- Se acercó esa malvada, pensé que no volvería

- ¿quién es?- pregunta Healer- ¿por qué odia a esa princesa Viola?

- Pues la respuesta es simple, ella la odia porque el príncipe Gull prefirió a Viola para casarse, y ella siempre amo al príncipe Gull, soberano del planeta Naranjo, ella es del planeta purpura, conocido por ser de ese color y de que las criaturas de ahí tienen poderes sobrehumanos, incluso pueden destruir lo que sea…ella al no tener un aspecto completamente humano no fue del gusto de Gull, los del planeta naranjo lucen como nosotros, además Viola es bastante bonita…

- Ya veo- dice Maker

- Cuando firmemos el tratado debemos decirle

- Si pero solo irán Maker y Healer con nosotros, Fighter tendrá otra misión

- ¿qué quiere que haga?

- Que vuelvas a la Tierra

Fighter abre sus ojos como platos de la frase que le dice el anciano, ¿volver a la tierra?, volvería a ver a su bombón, pero por otro lado la idea de verla con otro la carcomía, ese sentimiento que albergo como Seiya la estaba matando:

- ¿por qué yo?

- No te hagas la ingenua, si igual quieres volver

- Pero si Maker y Healer también pueden ir

- Ellas no crearon ese vínculo como tú, además no creo que quieran ir tanto como tú, deberás hablar con las Sailor terrestres y volver a ser Seiya, lo otro es que les deberás pedir algo, sé que será descabellado pero es lo único que nos salvara…

- ¿ser Seiya otra vez? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Escúchame

Cuando todos escuchan lo que pidió el gran sabio casi se van de espaldas, Healer se negaba rotundamente, pero trataron de tranquilizarla, aun asi se fue muy enojada de ahí, mientras Fighter estaba algo nerviosa con todo esto, volvería a ese planeta donde conoció el amor pero también el desamor, su viaje debía ser ahora ya que sería de mañana allá, con el abrazo de la princesa y el despido de Kauyun y las otras dos Starlights, Fighter emprende su viaje…

- Espero no sufrir en este intento…

….

Serena despierta como todas las mañanas, ya había terminado la preparatoria y debía ahora pensar en su boda con Darién, que para sorpresa de muchos seria en una semana, no podía esperar para casarse con el amor de su vida, sus padres lo aceptaron, a pesar que Kenji estaba histérico que fuera ese señor casi de la edad de él, prefirió aceptar ya que veía feliz a su amada hija, que pronto dejaría de vivir con ellos y comenzaría su vida con Darién.

Luego de la batalla, Darién decidió quedarse, solo viajaba esporádicamente entre Tokio y Kioto para realizar sus prácticas, Darién ya estaba por titularse lo que la tenía muy feliz, ella solo esperaba al fin ser su esposa. Mientras tanto las demás decidieron estudiar, Lita se decidió por la repostería, Rei por el periodismo, Amy por medicina y Mina estudiaría canto en una academia de la ciudad, estaban todas emocionadas por la boda, todas serian damas de honor, y Mina ayudaba a Serena con el vestido y todo lo demás, de hecho debía ver a Mina ahora:

- Ahhhh voy retrasada…

Serena iba saliendo de su casa despidiéndose de su mama, cuando va saliendo ve a un tipo medio sospechoso mirándola, llevaba lentes oscuros y un gorro, estaba tapado con una larga parca, ella lo mira asustada pero decide caminar, cuando va ya en el centro de la ciudad para ir a ver a Mina para ver el vestido, sigue notando al tipo atrás, lo que la asusta más, "que querrá de mi" se decía a sus adentros, lo que apura más el paso, el tipo aumenta la velocidad, la gente los mira algo extrañados, Serena ya corre cuando el tipo la toma por la boca y la mete a un callejón y la pone contra la pared:

- Ahhhh que quiere de mí, ¡aun soy una niña inocente! No me haga daño- Serena comienza a llorar

El tipo se acerca más y ella sigue asustada, pero por una extraña razón ese olor se le hacía conocido y no sentía tanto miedo, ve que el hombre comienza acercase por su cabello y sus orejas y respirar de manera profunda, cuando dice en su oreja:

- Bombón

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Serena empuja al hombre, por el impacto se le cae el gorro y los lentes, si era el, ¡ERA SEIYA!

- IDIOTA, ¡ME ASUSTASTE!

- Solo era una pequeña broma, el lobo feroz y la ovejita

- Jajajaja, ¡imbécil!

Seiya logra pararse y ella le dice:

- ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo y las demás, es algo urgente

- Ohhh es que ahora- extrañamente Serena no quería decirle lo de su boda a Seiya- debo ver a Mina

- Si quieres puedo estar con ustedes

- No, es que… ¿por qué no nos vemos más tarde?

- Está bien, perdón por importunarte

Serena y Seiya intercambian números y se despiden, Serena a pesar de todo sentía una gran felicidad de verlo denuevo y sentido que le gusto un poco lo que hizo Seiya ¡PERO QUE COSAS PIENSO, SI ME CASO!, Seiya sintió el mismo amor cuando la vio esa vez en el aeropuerto, su amor por ella seguía intacto, no podía dejar de amarla, debía entender que él no era más que un…amigo.

…..

Mina y Serena se ven al fin:

- Serena- Mina mueve sus manos de manera escandalosa señalándole el lugar donde está, en una mesa tomando un refresco.

- Hola Mina

- Ohhh te veo rara ¿paso algo?

- No nada, bueno si paso

- Que

- Vi a Seiya

- ¡Queee!, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No se dice que necesita hablar conmigo

- Lo hubieras traído

- Es que no quiero que sepa que me caso, no aun

- ¿Por qué?, ahh bueno

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, vamos a ver los vestidos

Serena y Mina ven los vestidos de las vitrinas, pero a pesar de ello Serena no paraba de pensar en Seiya y su encuentro que no tomaba atención a los vestidos que se estaba probando, no sabía que le estaba pasando, cuando de repente suena su celular:

_"hola bombón, quiero que nos veamos en el parque, avísame la hora-Seiya"_

Mina gritaba al ver los vestidos y conversaba con las vendedoras mientras Serena se miraba al espejo

- ¿por qué Seiya volvió?

…..

Mina y Serena se despiden esta le dice que le mande cariños a Seiya y que ojala que puedan reunirse todos, cuando Serena le manda un mensaje para que se vean a tal hora, ella solo espera unos minutos, ahora Seiya se veía como siempre se vestía, con una chaqueta negra y polera blanca y unos pantalones bastante In negros con zapatillas negras, llego a pensar cosas que no quería al verlo así que se sonroja:

- Hola bombón

- Hola

- Bueno espero te haya ido bien

- Mina te manda cariños

- Gracias

- ¿estás solo?

- Si vine solo, me dijeron que yo debía preocuparme de esto, Yaten y Taiki están en otros asuntos.

- Ya veo

- Bueno te diré lo que debo contarte

Serena no sabía porque que sentía muchos nervios, Seiya se sienta a su lado y ella toma una cierta distancia, cuando él le toma una mano:

- ¡PARA QUE HACES ESO!

- Es que es algo difícil, no sé cómo empezar…

Serena traga saliva, acaso Seiya quería decirle las cosas que le dijo alguna vez denuevo, habían pasado dos años, ya no debería ser igual, además ella se casaría con el hombre de su vida, ¿por qué debería importarle lo que le diga?, además ya sabía que le diría, que eran solo amigos, si lo dejaría en la friendzone denuevo…

- Escucho…

- Bueno es que yo….

- Seiya…

- Espero entiendas bombón, no será sencillo

- Escucho Seiya- Serena quería correr

De repente vino a su mente que Seiya se acercaba tanto que la besaba, lo que hizo que le diera un manotazo en la cara, Seiya comienza a gritar de dolor:

- Perdón yo

- Ten más cuidado jajaja

- Es que no creo que

- ¿Qué?

- ¡HABLA!

- Ya seré claro, debes venir conmigo y todas tus amigas a Kinmoku a vivir

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Serena no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Continuara….


	2. Acuerdos

** 2 Capitulo: Acuerdos**

**Melodía**** de Acuerdos: Agreement-Kitaro**

Serena aun no podía reponerse de las palabras que había escuchado, ¡TENER QUE IRSE AL PLANETA DE SEIYA!, eso debía ser una broma:

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Lo que oyes, yo…

- Estas loco

- Pero bombón, es que no sabes que está pasando

- Es que…

- Sé que estoy molestando, pero el gran sabio me dijo

- Gran sabio ¡está vivo!

- Se llama Kauyun, él nunca ha muerto, bueno si cuando ataco Galaxia, ¿lo conocías?

- No lo confundí con otro tipo

- Ya veo…

- Sabes Seiya todo está muy loco, es mejor que hablemos con todas mañana

- Me parece bien

Serena se despide de Seiya, su cabeza aun no podía asimilarlo, ¡qué pasaría con su boda!

….

Las Starlights, el gran sabio y Kakyuu se dirigían al planeta de los siete colores, este era vecino de Kinmoku, al lado del planeta Wateriano y el planeta de los tréboles verdes, a pesar que no formaba parte de la tridente tenia importancia como vecino.

Las Starlights al estar ahí se dan cuenta lo bello que es, sus flores eran de siete colores, no poseía muchos habitantes pero se sentía el olor de paz y tranquilidad que ellas tuvieron alguna vez en su planeta, cuando se van acercando al castillo que era inmenso, nada que envidiar a un castillo de princesa de cuento Disney, el camino era de cerámica blanca y al pasar unas hadas diminutas bailaban alrededor de ellos:

- ¡Qué es esto, parece cuento infantil, quiero irme!- gritaba Healer

- Healer ten más respeto- decía Kauyun

Ya estaban en la puerta aparecen dos sujetos que los dirigen al trono, cuando ven a la princesa en su trono: tenía el cabello café oscuro muy largo y liso con unos pequeños bucles, los ojos marrones, era muy blanca y medianamente alta, estaba en paz, tenía los ojos cerrados y los abre al ser avisada que llegaron, estaba usando un vestido estampado en arcoíris:

- ¡Hola!- los saluda amablemente

- Hola princesa Viola, mucho gusto somos sus vecinos de Kinmoku

- Si lo sé, ¿pero a todo esto donde está la otra Sailor?

- ¿Cuál Sailor?- pregunta Kauyun

- Sailor Star Fighter, ¡le explique que ella debía venir para firmar el acuerdo!

Maker y Healer se colocan moradas y de todos los colores, mientras Kakyuu no hallaba que hacer:

- Ella tuvo una emergencia, bueno la mandamos…, es que debemos decirle algo que paso muy grave

- Explique en el contrato que quería a esa Sailor aquí

- Se me fue leer la letra chica- dice Kauyun tocándose su calvicie anciana

- Creo que no habrá firma

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, USTED ESTA LOCA, SI QUIERE ALGO MAS CON FIGHTER PODRIA HABER TOMADO OTRA INSTANCIA!- grita Healer histérica

Todos se quedan callados con las palabras de Healer, el gran sabio se asusta de la reacción de Viola, no sabía que pudiera tener un interés en Fighter si estaba comprometida con un príncipe guapo, poseía un planeta y Fighter era una guardiana destinada solo a servir a Kakyuu:

- Quiero que me den un buen argumento para no haberla traído

- Es que…usted corre peligro

- ¿Peligro?

- Si Purpure

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Si ella

- No puedo creerlo, ¿está viva?

- Si y quiere matarla

- Estoy en shock

- Por eso Fighter fue a buscar a las Sailor de la tierra

- Que horrible, bueno hare algo, cuando este ella aquí firmaremos

- No podemos…- Kauyun quería desmayarse

- Dije que ella debía estar, sin ella no hay acuerdo

- Nuestra gente se está muriendo, Fighter es de buen corazón si la escuchara ahora- dice Maker

La princesa Viola se queda pensando en eso y dice:

- Está bien, con la condición que apenas vuelva la quiero aquí

- Si princesa Viola- dice Kauyun

- La princesa loca y rara- dice Healer en secreto con Maker- parece que Fighter es miel para las princesas

- Por lo que veo si jajjaja

Kakyuu solo mira la escena, sentía paz que pudieran ayudar a su gente de esa enfermedad extraña…. Pero algo de pena que Fighter tuviera que ser el señuelo de esto.

…

Serena pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun no podía asimilarlo, se comía las uñas, se arrancaba el pelos, daba vueltas en su cama, no sabía qué hacer, ¡COMO SE IRIA PARA ALLA SI SE CASABA!, además sus amigas tenían planes, pero por otro lado debía estar pasando algo muy grave para que Seiya le pidiera eso, el no diría algo descabellado:

- ¡Qué hago, que hago, que hago, ahhhhhh!

Serena siente su celular vibrar, era Rei, Serena la había llamado unas 50 veces pero esta no contestaba:

- Serena, ¿qué pasa?

- Rei, te llamaba porque necesito que nos juntemos todas en el templo Hikawa

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mañana les cuento, pero es grave, a todo esto esta Seiya acá, se relaciona con el

- Ahí ¿tú podrías hablar con Haruka y las demás?

- Le mande un correo y mensajes

- ¿Te respondió?

- Sí, me dijo que estaría ahí, pero no le dije que estaba Seiya

- Bueno nos vemos…Oye

- ¿Qué?

- No me digas que estas dudando

- No claro que no, solo es que Seiya necesita ayuda

- Ya, porque tú tienes a Darién

- Si lo se Rei

- Bueno hablamos

Rei corta, Serena de verdad no sabía qué hacer cuando saca el osito que Seiya le había regalado de un cajón, a pesar de los dos años lo mantenía guardado porque siempre recordaba a su amigo, decide ir a dormir

…

Las Starlights llenan de cajas el camión para las medicinas para su pueblo, el camión se transportaba a través de sus poderes, ya que como ellas poseían otras maneras de transportarse su movilidad era mucho más simple que la humana, cuando Kauyun las apuraba:

- Ya pues apuren

- En eso estamos gran sabio- dice Maker

- Estoy que mando a ese señor a…- Healer estaba de mal humor, como siempre

- Healer- Kakyuu la calla

- Ahhhh

En ese momento Kauyun siente una mano atrás suyo, era la princesa Viola sonriéndole de manera cínica:

- Kauyun espero no me defraudes con lo de la Sailor de cabello oscuro

- No hay problema, si dijimos que si

- Ahora realizaremos una protección al planeta por Purpure le avisare cualquier inconveniente, a todo esto necesito que me de información

- Si lo que guste

- Sailor Star Fighter ¿está enamorada?

El Gran Sabio pone cara de horror, para desconocimiento de Fighter y los demás él sabía que ella sentía cosas por Serena o la princesa de la luna, o si estos eran como Seiya, realmente sabía que había algo más, pero si le decía eso podría crear el caos, además parece que la princesa tenia tendencias que no le estaban gustando:

- No, ella debe estar confinada a su misión que es la protección de Kakyuu y de su planeta, el amor no existe para ella

- Pero yo soy una princesa y podría darle todo lo que desea

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Yo deseo conocerla mejor para tener la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo

- ¿acuerdo?

- si

- ¿Cuál?

- quiero que Fighter se quede unos días conmigo, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes este presente, es para conocerla mejor

- ¡¿qué le hará?!

- eso no le importa, de partida deberían estar felices que les doy medicinas, una guardiana no les faltara…si quieren puedo darles un reemplazo

- ya veo

- yo sé todo sobre Fighter

- si me di cuenta que tiene una fijación con ella jeje- el gran sabio quería huir

- sé que es Seiya Kou

La cara del anciano se deforma aún más:

- por eso es el acuerdo definitivo, me la traen por unos días- vuelva a sonreír cínicamente

- está bien

El gran sabio estrecha sus manos con Viola, sin pensar las consecuencias que traería el acuerdo pactado

…..

Ya era de otro día, Serena decidió dejar a Darién fuera, se excusaría con las demás de que estaba muy ocupado y que por eso no fue, para su sorpresa ve a Seiya afuera esperándola:

- Seiya, hola

- Hola bombón, te estaba esperando

- Vamos algo atrasados, me has esperado toda esta hora de retraso

- Sí, es que con tu compañía me siento más seguro

- Bueno Seiya vámonos

Serena y Seiya se van juntos mientras la molesta con cualquier cosa, de verdad sentía felicidad de volver a sentirse como se sentía con él, era algo que ninguno de los demás le proporcionaba

Cuando suben las escaleras estaban todas esperándola:

- ¡Al fin llegas!- grita Rei

- Perdón

En ese momento las Sailors notan a Seiya, la que no tardó en reaccionar fue Haruka:

- ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?

- Es que vino a…

Haruka no espero y tomo del cuello a Seiya:

- ¡Si viniste a molestar a la princesa te la veras conmigo!

- Espera Haruka ni habla y ya lo atacas, ¡suéltalo!

- Serena, no me digas que viniste a decir que

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Serena no te hagas, recuerda que… olvídalo

Serena quería que Haruka soltara a Seiya, pero el logro sacársela de encima con fuerza:

- No vine a eso si es lo que piensas loca, vine para pedir ayuda, pero veo que es imposible hablarles

- Espera Seiya, ¡Haruka pídele disculpas!- dice Serena

- Claro que no, es un entrometido

- Mejor me voy bombón

- Espera Seiya…

Serena le toma la mano con eso él logra reaccionar y la mira con dulzura, él se tranquiliza, era increíble lo que provocaba su bombón en el:

- Está bien bombón…para que sepas Haruka no vine a robármela o algo así yo vine a pedirles su ayuda…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito que escuchen a Seiya- pide Serena

- Chicas lo que les voy a pedir es algo difícil, necesito que nos ayuden en nuestro hogar Kinmoku, necesitamos que se vayan a vivir a nuestro planeta

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritan todas

Todas quedan en shock y se miran, como podrían irse al planeta de Seiya, cuando Mina habla:

- ¡PERO ESTAS LOCO, SERENA SE CASA EN UNA SEMANA, NO SE PUEDE!

Seiya al escuchar se queda inmóvil, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, esperaba que lo que había escuchado fuera mentira, que no había escuchado lo correcto, en ese momento con un movimiento casi robótico mira a Serena quien estaba casi a punto de llorar:

- Seiya yo…

- Bombón…

Seiya mira el suelo, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, pero en un y abrir y cerrar de ojos se repone:

- Bueno ¿me ayudaran o no?, recuerden que nosotros las ayudamos alguna vez, espero su respuesta

- Ahhh- Serena no entendía esa reacción tan extraña

- Tendremos que pensarlo, pero creo que podremos llegar a acuerdos- dice Haruka

- ¿De verdad Haruka?- le pregunta Michiru

- Si, le debemos mucho a las Starlights, tendrás respuesta en dos días

- Está bien…

- Pero que pasara… a mejor no digo nada

Las Sailor comienzan a irse, estaban con muchas dudas y debían pensar bien, pero lo más importante que pasaría con la boda y que pasaría con Darién, no sabían aun que estaba pasando…

Seiya decide irse cuando Serena lo persigue:

- ¡Espera Seiya!

- ¿Qué pasa bombón?

- ¿No quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

- Si me encantaría

- Está bien

Seiya le dedica una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, pero que ella no se da cuenta, cuando van caminando directo a la casa de Serena y la deja en su puerta:

- Bueno ahhh

- Bombón ¿de verdad te casaras?

- Seiya yo

En ese momento Seiya la acorrala en la muralla de su casa y Serena se vuelve un mar de nervios, Seiya comienza hablarle cerca de su rostro de manera seductora:

- No quiero que te cases

- Yo….

- Por favor no te cases

- Seiya por favor…

En ese momento Seiya coloca su cara cerca de la suya y la miraba fijamente, Serena estaba muy roja y solo quería correr, cuando él se aleja de ella y dice:

- Debo irme

- ¡Ahhhh no vuelvas a ser eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Lo que acabas de hacer!

- Nos vemos mañana

- ¡Oye!

Seiya se va y deja a Serena echa un mar de dudas, mientras Seiya no esperaba que la princesa Viola deseara conocerlo apenas volviera a Kinmoku

Continuara….


	3. Aceptar

3. Aceptar

Canción sobre aceptar: Ok-Inna

**5 días antes de la boda**

Seiya se encontraba en un pequeño departamento que alquilo ya que le proporcionaron lo necesario para vivir Kakyuu y Kauyun, aun nadie lo había reconocido en la calle o algo, y estaba feliz, ya que su visita solo sería exprés: realizar su labor de pedir ayuda a las scouts y volvería a su planeta, pero ese volver podría ser distinto, estaría ella en el…ella.

Ahora que sabía que se casaba, ¿qué podía hacer?, se sentía nuevamente como hace dos años, esperando un sí de su amada, pero ahora todo se desmoronaba, realmente su vida era un fiasco, debió haber venido Maker o Healer, pensaba eso cuando tiro un vaso contra la puerta del departamento, este se hizo trizas, miraba sus manos:

- ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡no quiero que se case!, ¡NO QUIERO!, pero en parte no quiero hacerle daño, conmigo ella seria infeliz, pero no puedo ejercer presión para dañarla, debo avisarles lo que está pasando a los demás

…..

Se encontraba Viola mirando unos escritos cuando a su cabeza llega ella, la Sailor que tanto llamaba su atención, era Sailor Star Fighter, deseaba conocerla más a fondo, a pesar que se debía casar con Gull ella no lo amaba, solo era un acuerdo entre familias, pero un día viendo el cielo estrellado de su planeta podía ver como un telescopio a sus vecinos gracias a sus poderes y ahí pudo por primera vez verla a ella, y no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, y luego pudo saber que era un chico muy guapo llamado Seiya Kou, quería saber más de esas atrayentes personalidades contenidas en una sola persona, cuando aparece un súbdito:

- ¡Princesa!

- Si, te estaba llamando

- ¿Qué necesita?

- ¿Gull viene en camino?

- Si, ¿qué hacemos?

- Necesito que cuando llegue este la cena preparada deberé hablar con el

- Está bien

La princesa comienza a suspirar, necesitaba ver la forma de sacárselo de encima mientras tenga a Fighter a su lado.

….

Las Inners decidieron reunirse después de lo que paso con Seiya, debían pensar que harían, estaban en el departamento de Lita, para esa reunión no avisaron a Serena, querían hablar entre las cuatro:

- Bueno chicas la pregunta del millón ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Rei

- Yo aún no puedo asimilar lo que pasa- dice Amy- nuestros proyectos, todo, a lo mejor por cuanto tiempo estaremos allá

- Por lo que me dijo Setsuna allá pasa el tiempo más rápido- agrega Rei- por lo tanto si acá pasan 3 días acá sería un día o algo así

- Ya veo- dice Lita

- Pero en parte nosotras les debemos a las Starlights que Serena siga con vida- dice Mina- sin ellas a lo mejor Serena nunca hubiera podido derrotar a Galaxia

- Si en eso tienes razón- dice Rei

- Además de todo esto está la boda de Serena, ya hablo con ¿Darién?- pregunta Lita

- No sé, parece que no- dice Rei algo molesta

- Creo que le debe decir, lo otro seria que adelantara la boda- dice Amy

- Sí, pero no sé si se pueda- dice Mina preocupada

- Digámosle que debe hablar con Darién- dice Rei

- Si- todas estaban de acuerdo

- Bueno, debemos ver los variados puntos, como será el planeta y todo eso, debemos hablar con Seiya- Rei quería que todo fuera especificado para poder decidir bien

- Sí que nos diga todo, igual me gustaría ir- dice Mina con ojos brillantes

- ¿Por qué Mina?- pregunta Lita

- No se jeje- Mina no sabía que decir

- Algo te traes parece

- Nada, solo jajajaa

- Bueno sigamos…

Después de deliberar los puntos que estaban en juego, las Inners tomaron una decisión.

…..

Se encontraba Seiya tratando de comunicarse con el gran sabio a través de su broche de transformación, ya que apretaba sus botones de colores los que lo llevaban a una especie de pantalla virtual donde hablaba con él, después de muchos intentos lo logro:

- ¡Oye viejo al fin respondes!

- La señal de la tierra es muy mala

- Sabe las cosas están algo complicadas

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿hablaste con ellas?

- Sí, pero no saben aun si venir, pero hay algo peor

- ¿Qué?

- Sailor Moon se casa y eso puede provocar que no venga

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Qué?

- Si eso es todo

- Si… ¿acaso no lo ve complicado?

- No, debes convencerlas antes de cinco días porque es el tiempo límite.

Justo en ese tiempo se casaba Serena, Seiya se sentía desfallecer:

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?…

- No se algo, usa tus cantos baratos o tus poses de conquistador ALGO, llámame cuando pase algo de verdad grave si es para esta estupidez mejor no

- Oye anciano

- Adiós

- ¡Maldición!

Seiya sentía que se moría y su cabeza estallaría, ¿Qué podía hacer?, en ese momento mira su celular pensaba si podía llamar a su bombón pero el solo hecho de hacerlo lo hacía sentir inútil a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

…..

Estaba Serena pensando en que podría hacer con Darién, en parte deseaba casarse, pero en otro lado quería ayudar a Seiya, debía hablar con él y explicarle lo que estaba pasando pero justo al llamarlo sonaba ocupado, intento muchas veces pero no había caso, ¿Qué podría hacer?, en ese momento su mama la llama para que coloque la cena, también estaba el asunto de sus padres, ¿que podría hacer con ellos?, debía decir algo para que no sospecharan nada, creía que de verdad debía ir a Kinmoku para poder ayudar a Seiya.

Cuando Serena ayudaba en la mesa ve un anuncio en la Tv, se trataba de un chico nuevo en la escena musical llamado René, ella se sorprendió de que tuviera los ojos muy parecidos a los de los Three Lights, con largas pestañas y brillantes, eso sí son ojos eran verde agua, y tenía el cabello gris corto, era moreno…

- ¿Y ese quién es?- pregunta Serena

- Es un nuevo idol, como esos inservibles de Three Lights- dice Sammy

- Ahhhh, nunca lo había visto

- Parece que se está haciendo notar, y está muy guapo- dice Ikuko mientras sirve los últimos servicios para cenar

- Serena es un chico de tu edad, creo que está más acorde a ti- dice Kenji

- Papa, ya sabes que amo…

- ¡Al anciano!- dice el papa

- ¡A Darién!

- ¡Al anciano!

- ¡A Darién!

- ¡Ya basta y coman!- exclama Ikuko molesta

El chico canta una canción al público y Serena se da cuenta que es copia de Nagareboshi He, una melodía igual, era plagio descarado, el tiempo se estaba haciendo conocido por copiar a Three Lights lo que indigno a Serena en sobre manera, debía avisarle a Seiya

….

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku la gente se recuperaba del extraño mal que los aquejaba de verdad la medicina era efectiva, lo que tenía feliz a Kakyuu y al gran sabio, cuando de repente Kakyuu le dice:

- ¿Cree que sea buena idea que Fighter se vaya para ese planeta?

- Es la única salvación, esa princesa es muy fuerte, se verá débil, pero creo que está a la par con Purpure, podría destruir Kinmoku

- Si lo sé, es que me preocupa que le pase a Fighter

- Ella siempre será tu favorita

- No es verdad

- Claro que sí, se ve como la miras al lado de las otras dos, no importa que hagan Healer y Maker, Fighter siempre será la principal

Kakyuu no dice nada ante estas palabras, en cierta parte sentía un cariño por Fighter, pero no creía que fuera más allá que las otras dos Starlights, para ella las tres eran el mismo cariño, no había distinción, aunque a veces sentía que Fighter ya tenía a quien amar más, eso no le molestaba, pero aun así no le gustaba que su guardiana de ojos zafiro tuviera su corazón doblemente ocupado y pensar ahora que sería tiple, ¿y si Fighter se interesaba en esa Viola? Esa princesa era muy linda y podía quitarle terreno

- ¡Qué cosas pienso!

- Eres predecible Kakyuu, deberías buscarte un novio

- No estoy para eso ahora, usted sabe qué..

- Si ya lo sé…pero deberías intentar, estas los príncipes del planeta Yellow y Brown esperando por ti, recuerda que ellos pertenecen a la constelación de los colores, que son en parte vecinos del planeta de Viola y sé que están interesados en ti

- No sé, creo que me iré a descansar

- Está bien

El gran sabio sentía que todo estaba siendo demasiado obvio ya, y se estaba formando no solo un cuadrado amoroso, parecía un triple rectángulo

…

Seiya estaba tratando de cocinar pero se le hacía imposible pensando en Serena y todo lo que pasaría ahora, cuando suena su celular:

- ¡Seiya!

- Bombón hola, ¿qué pasa?

- Es que salió algo en tv que me desagrado

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un tipo plagia tus canciones

- ¡QUE, QUE!

- Si, deberíamos vernos e ir a encararlo

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Está bien, juntémonos en el parque

- Perfecto

Seiya no quería presionar a Serena, pero a veces esas cercanías que ella misma provocaba lo confundían, ella en cierta parte lo buscaba y eso le gustaba pero en otra estaba el dolor de pensar que estaba amando a Darién, ¿Por qué solo era un amigo? Sentía eso cuando los fideos comenzaron a quemarse y con eso tuvo que conformarse con una sopa instantánea:

- Debí haber hecho eso antes, soy un idiota.

….

Serena y Seiya se encuentran, cuando este la saluda sentía un mar de nervios, aunque Serena no se quedaba atrás, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la escena donde le rogaba que no se casara que fue tan seductora que la hacía pensar cosas que no podían ser reproducidas en su cabeza:

- ¿Qué pasa?- Seiya la saca de su trance

- Nada es que después de….

- Lo que paso ayer

- Si

- Bombón no miento, no quiero que te cases

- Es que…

Seiya la toma de los codos:

- Quiero decirte que aunque han pasado dos años aun te amo

- ¡SEIYA!

- Es verdad, yo aún siento cosas por ti y no quiero que te cases

- Es que yo…

Seiya la suelta:

- Vamos a esa disquera

- Si….

- Eso sí hare algo, no quiero que me vean como Seiya…

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Poder de lucha estelar transformación!

- ¡Oye!

Seiya se transforma en Fighter, Serena al verla sintió algo de nostalgia, por todo lo que Fighter la ayudo con Galaxia:

- Así pasó desapercibida

- Claro que si con ese latex y esos zapatos PASAS MUY DESAPERCIBIDA

- Vengo preparada

- ¿Qué?

Fighter saca unas ropas y le dice a Serena que la acompañe a unos probadores del parque, cuando Fighter esta lista se sorprende que lo guapo que puede ser Seiya como hombre o mujer, usaba una polera hasta los pechos y una mini falda con tacos, parece que estaba acostumbrada a provocar:

- ¡Te ves bien!

- Gracias- Fighter se ruboriza un poco, lo que provoca nervios a Serena.

Serena sentía vergüenza pero al ver a Fighter se daba cuenta del bello cuerpo que tenía y sentía envidia de que ella no era así:

- No pierdo mi encanto como Fighter verdad- le cierra un ojo a Serena

- Ahhh ¿no me digas que como mujer también eres mañosa?

- Jajaa, solo un poco

Se dirigen a la disquera para encarar a ese tal René

…..

Llegan a la disquera, cuando Fighter le dice a la recepcionista:

- Busco a un tal René

- Ohhh ¿usted es parte de su staff de modelos?

- ¿Staff de modelos?

- Sí, es que venían chicas muy guapas al staff, ¿usted está inscrita?

- No, pero mi amiga a lo mejor puede ser parte del staff

- ¿Cuál amiga?

Serena aparece detrás de Fighter:

- Cuál es su nombre- la secretaria ignoro totalmente a Serena lo que la hizo sentir mal

- Pues me llamo…me llamo Saya

- Saya lindo nombre, pero no aparece, si gusta podría, ah no va ser necesario ahí viene

En ese momento aparece ese tal René escoltado con guardaespaldas:

- ¡Alto ahí!- grita Fighter desafiante

- Ahhh, ohhh y ¡esta belleza de donde salió!

- ¡Cállate idiota, plagiador de canciones!

- ¿Dime de que hablas?

- De plagiar el tema de Three Lights

- No es plagio, el tema es de mi autoría, no se parece en nada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues lo sé, no han venido hablar conmigo por copia solo tú

- ¡Qué tal si te digo que soy Seiya Kou!

Serena quería correr:

- Tu Seiya Kou

- Si

- Estas loca jovencita, pero sabes me gustaría conocerte mas

- Ni lo sueñes

En ese momento Fighter le da un golpe certero en el rostro a René cayendo al suelo y sale corriendo junto a Serena:

- ¡QUE MUJER!, ustedes persíguela, debo conocer a esa mujer

- Si señor- los guardaespaldas van a la busca de Fighter

Serena y Fighter estaban afuera en un callejón cerca de la disquera:

- ¿Oye que te pasa?- Serena se moría de los nervios de los arrebatos de Fighter, era igualita a Seiya pensaba.

- Solo le di su merecido, fue asqueroso que se me insinuara un hombre

- Tú de verdad eres rara

- Jajajajajja, sabes hace tiempo no estaba si contigo, como tan cercana

- Ahhhhh

- Siempre has sido tan especial

- Cállate

- Pues volveré a ser Seiya

- ¡QUEEE TE VESTIRAS EN FRENTE DE MI COMO SEIYA!

- Pues si quieres puedes mirarme no tengo problema

- ¡PERVERTIDA!

Serena golpea a Fighter tan fuerte que la deja inconsciente y sale corriendo, Fighter no lograba reaccionar, cuando aparecen los guardaespaldas de René con el:

- Vaya, es la muchachita, la encontramos jeje- saca una sonrisa malévola

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

- Llévenla a mi vivienda, creo que me divertiré un poco

- Muy bien

Los guardaespaldas se llevan a Fighter al departamento de René

….

Serena se sentía desfallecer de lo que corrió, su cabeza estaba muy confundida, pero creía que ya sabía qué hacer, cuando suena su teléfono:

- ¿Serena que pasa?

- Hola Darién

- ¿Dime porque me llamabas?

- Es que a lo mejor no podremos casarnos

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Si Darién no sé si me casare contigo

Continuara….


	4. Pasar

4. Pasar

** Canción sobre pasar: R5 - Pass Me By**

Fighter comienza a despertar cuando se ve en una cama en una pieza enorme, no recordaba que había pasado, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? :

- ¿Qué paso?,- se tocaba la frente- ahhh, ¿Dónde está Serena?- Mira hacia adelante cuando ve a un hombre que ya conocía- eh ¡tú!

Ve a ese tal René que la observaba, desde la baranda de la cama, su cara solo mostraba algo pecaminoso:

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Espera preciosa, esa no sé dónde está, solo tú me interesas

- ¡Déjame irme!

- No, solo antes de conocerte mejor- René se acerca para tocarla

- ¡No me toques!- Fighter lo aparta lejos

- No podrás salir de aquí

Fighter pensaba usar sus poderes contra el tipo ese, pero pensaba que podría ser un escándalo y no estaba para eso, sino para concretar una misión, su planeta la necesitaba ¿Qué debía hacer?:

- Déjame ir

- No, quiero pasarlo bien contigo hoy, así que se más simpática

- No soy de esas tipas que se te lanzan rápidamente, yo tengo otra clase de gustos

- Pues….- René le toca el mentón para poder besarla, pero ella vuelve apartarlo…

En ese momento Fighter se le ocurrió algo, debía funcionar, se coloca en silencio y cierra los ojos:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿al fin accederás en conocer a este macho alfa?

- Pues creo que cambie de opinión- Fighter coloca su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, René ve ese gesto sensual y con eso quería ya conocer mejor a esa mujer

- Dime ¡no puedo esperar!

- Espérame entrare al baño

- ¿Me modelaras algo sensual?

- Pues sí, creo que podemos pasar un rato juntos

- Ohhhh así me gusta

- Espérame unos minutos

- Si, si claro que si- René babeaba

Fighter entra al baño:

- Maldito asqueroso, con esto habrás querido nacer nunca…

Pasaron 10 minutos en el baño, que René comienza a desesperarse y comienza hablarle desde la puerta:

- Hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Seiya

- Seiya, ¿ese nombre no es de hombre?, ¿no me saldrás que eres Seiya Kou denuevo?

- ¡Pues lo soy!

- Déjate de…

Seiya sale del baño, Fighter era Seiya denuevo, lo hacía para que René desapareciera para siempre, René queda en shock, sentía nauseas:

- ¡ERES HOMBRE Y NO CUALQUIERA, ERES SEIYA KOU!

- Si, te dije que era Seiya Kou

- ¡NOOOO NO PEUDE SER!

- Ahora idiota

Seiya lo toma del cuello de la camisa y le dice:

- Primero, quiero que nunca vuelvas a mostrar tu asqueroso rostro otra vez, segundo no le digas nada a nadie de lo que paso sino te arrepentirás, tercero nunca, pero nunca te olvides de las dos cosas que te he dicho

- NO NO LO JURO

- Muy bien

Seiya sale de ahí y el tipo queda en shock…. Se mira las manos:

- Ahhhh que fue eso, ¡NO! Es la segunda vez que confundo un hombre con una chica, ¡que pasa conmigo!

Seiya ya afuera del edificio de donde vivía René mira su celular, no tenías llamadas o algo de Serena, aun así decide avisarle que está bien, por si acaso, con eso se dirige al departamento donde aloja:

- Solo quedan 4 días de la boda, ¿Qué debo hacer?

…

**4 DÍAS ANTES DE LA BODA**

De otro día ya era noticia el retiro de Rene, Serena ve los diarios y no podía creer, no sabía que habría pasado, solo sabía que Seiya estaba bien, se sentía culpable de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, y lo peor es que no sabe que hablo con Darién sobre lo de cancelar la boda, ósea, de que posiblemente no haya boda debido a las circunstancias, ella sabía que quería casarse con toda su alma, pero Seiya necesitaba su ayuda, es por ello que hoy iría hablar con Darién para aclararle bien lo que ocurrió, porque después de decirle que no se podían casar el corto sin previo aviso…

- Espero Darién no este molesto, además solo quedan cuatro días para la boda, ¿Qué debo hacer?

…..

Mientras tanto en un lejano lugar la princesa Viola esperaba a su prometido Gull, sentía mucha tristeza en parte, pero debía intentar esta locura, sus ganas de conocer a la Sailor estrella la mataban, cada noche pensaba en ella y en él, pero sus ganas eran más fuertes con su personalidad femenina, así que no perdería esta oportunidad, ¡debía sacarse de encima a Gull!, a pesar de todo no era tan fácil, estaba destinada a casarse con él y lo peor es que sus padres se encontraban de viaje y ellos volverían para poder planificar al fin la fecha de la boda, ¡ella no quería, no aun!

- No quiero casarme con el…que horrible es todo esto

Viola miraba a través de la ventana de su gran castillo, podía ver a unos niños jugar y quería ser como ellos: libre, que difícil lo era en estos momentos.

Cuando de repente llega un súbdito avisándole que ya llego Gull, ella se dispone a saludarlo, pero solo acepta un beso en la mejilla, él lo toma algo molesto pero la entendía en parte, esa princesa era algo complicada y él era al fin el único que pudo comprometerse con ella, en realidad estaba todo estipulado, no fue algo que merezca merito, pero se sentía dichoso de poder estar con ella aunque fuera arreglado, de verdad la amaba…

Cuando se sientan a comer él podía sentir la distancia entre los dos, más que otras veces, ella no probaba bocado y Gull golpea el tenedor contra una copa para que reacciona, le toma una de sus manos que se posaban en la mesa, ella se coloca nerviosa:

- ¿Pasa algo Viola?

- Gull, no estoy bien

- Te noto algo distante, si pasa algo me dices

- Es que… necesitare un tiempo sola, no sé por cuanto

- Ahhh… ¿no quieres que te visite?

- Es que paso algo, Purpure quiere invadirnos

- ¡QUE ESA ARPIA! ¡DEBO ESTAR A TU LADO!

- No, yo puedo hacerlo sola, de verdad necesito tiempo sola

- …. Lo pensare, pero creo que no es lo mejor

- Confía en mí…

Viola le toca la mejilla a Gull y este la abraza por sorpresa, ella se coloca a llorar un poco pero él no podía saber, se sentía infeliz de que no podía estar con quien ella quisiera y lo peor es que ella sabía que esa Sailor estaba interesada en otra persona, ¿sería ella capaz de hacerla olvidar?

….

Seiya estaba despertando y comiendo unos panqueques, que quedaron algo quemados:

- ¡maldición! Debería pedirle a la amiga de bombón que me cocine, pero aun así debo irme en solo cuatro días, que complicado todo, y lo peor el casorio de ella…

En ese momento suena su celular…era ella:

- ¡bombón!

- Hola Seiya, perdón por lo de ayer, fueron los nervios

- No te preocupes, todo está bien

- Ese René salió escapando, parece que funciono el golpe en la productora

Seiya piensa en lo que hizo en realidad, pero no quería que su bombón supiera:

- Si, para que veas lo increíble que soy, puedo hacer cosas inimaginables

- Seiya necesito que me hagas un favor

- Lo que sea por ti

- Que hables con Darién

Seiya al escuchar eso queda en shock ¡que debía hablar el con ese adefesio!, solo escuchar su nombre le producía urticaria, odio y muchos sentimientos indeseados, no quería ver ese rostro indeseado nunca más, pero a lo mejor era necesario, así solo se le ocurre una corta pregunta:

- ¿para qué?

- Es que lo convences…es que creo que no podré casarme…

Esas palabras provocan un alivio inimaginable en el corazón de Seiya, ¡su bombón no se casa!, los pensamientos de odio hacia Darién ahora eran esperanza, la posibilidad de que su bombón sea al fin suyo:

- Ya veo…no quiero que sientas presión por mi culpa…yo…

- No Seiya somos amigos, debemos ayudarnos, por eso debemos hablar con él, te espero en esta dirección

Seiya se sentía entre la friendzone y la posibilidad de romperla, anota la dirección, así que ahí debía vivir su mayor enemigo, peor que Galaxia u otro que haya enfrentado:

- Nos vemos allá

- Te espero, ¡adiós!

….

Serena estaba en el edificio donde vivía Darién esperando a Seiya, se demora unos 15 minutos, cuando lo ve llegar lo notaba algo nervioso y tenso:

- Seiya al fin llegas

- Perdón es que tuve que lavar la ropa y la lavadora casi explota, la nana era Taiki, soy malo en cosas del hogar

- Ahhhh bueno, si quieres yo te podría ayudar un poco

- Bueno no tengo problemas de estar contigo, lo sabes- le guiña un ojo

- ¡cállate!

Serena y Seiya suben el ascensor, Seiya estaba con nervios y con mucha rabia contenida, Serena podía notar su extraña actitud, estaba algo nerviosa, a lo mejor no fue buena idea juntarlos, pero era la única manera de que Darién entendiera.

Ya estaban en la puerta, Serena toca el timbre, Seiya no sabía que podría pasar al ver a la peor pesadilla de su vida, a Darién, la persona que no permitió que pudiera amar a Serena, la persona que la hizo llorar alguna vez, la persona que no estuvo en la batalla con Galaxia, pero era la persona que tenía su amor, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?:

- Hola- era Darién saludando naturalmente

- Hola Darién… Seiya saluda

- Hola

- Ahhh ¿tú eres el chico de la otra vez?

- Sí, mucho tiempo- Seiya sentía la sangre hervir

- Pues pasen

Darién les abre la puerta y pasan, Seiya mira el departamento ¡tal vez cuantas veces su bombón ha estado con ese vejete en planos íntimos, tal vez cuantas noches ha podido tenerla!, sus celos comenzaban a aflorar:

- Quieren algo

- Yo quiero un jugo ¿Seiya?

- Lo mismo que bombón

Seiya dijo eso para ver que su rival dijera algo, pero no, solo lo mira y decide servir los jugos, ¿acaso ese hombre no tenía emociones?, les ofrece el jugo y ellos se sientan, mientras Darién se sienta al frente de ellos, Serena no sabía dónde empezar:

- Bueno Darién, ayer no me dejaste…

- Si no quieres casarte…pero no me dijiste porque

- Por eso vine con Seiya, él te dirá él porque

- Escucho

Seiya solo siente desprecio, empuña sus puños, no quería darle explicaciones a ese sujeto:

- Seiya, habla- Serena le toca el brazo para que hable

- …. Es que necesitamos a las scout en nuestro planeta, es por ello que me mandaron a mí a reclutarlas, no sé por cuánto tiempo sea- Seiya dice eso como robot, sin mirar a Darién

- Ahhhh… ¿es por eso que no me puedo casar con Serena?

- Pues…

- Pues la solución es simple, Serena creo que debemos adelantar la boda

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Serena grita

- ¡QUE PORQUE!- Seiya no quería malas noticias, aun sentía una pequeña luz y esta se desvanecía

- Porque es la mejor solución, solo debemos decirle a la iglesia Serena

- Pero es que

- Serena, nosotros nos amamos es obvio que deseamos casarnos

- Yo deseo casarme, pero no así…

- Serena, es lo que debemos hacer…así que creo que adelantare la hora, ¿en cuántos días más deben estar allá?

Darién no escucha la respuesta cuando Seiya le tira el jugo en la cara, Serena queda impactada:

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL, BOMBÓN NO TE MERECE!

- ¡qué clase de idiota eres!

- Hablas así siempre, me das pena, lo tomas todo de una manera muy fría…

- Cállate, tu solo eres un simple intruso aquí, vete de mi departamento, deberías pensar en tus amigos de tu planeta en vez de hacer berrinches

Seiya toma a Darién del cuello de su chaqueta verde:

- Seiya calma- Serena estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto a Seiya tan violento

- ¡Déjate de joder Darién!, eres un egoísta

- Suéltalo Seiya

Seiya lo suelta y Darién solo lo mira, no quería pelear en estos momentos:

- Escucha Seiya, es mejor que te vayas ahora, yo hablare con Serena, pero no queremos perjudicarte… sé que tienes los ánimos muy caldeados, no quiero pelear

- Si Seiya es mejor que te vayas…

- Bombón- Seiya la mira con sus ojos brillantes, sentía pena que siempre quedara en segundo lugar para su amada

En ese momento tocan el timbre, Darién va abrir, era Haruka:

- Hola, pasa

- Que te paso, estas mojado

- Nada…

- Es la princesa y Seiya

- Hola Haruka- Serena trata de ser natural

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Seiya no quería ver a nadie, menos a otra de las personas que menos soportaba

- Vine porque es muy urgente, tomamos la decisión de que debemos irnos si o si

- ¿Qué?- Seiya no lo podía creer

- Es que Hotaru tuvo visiones, sino vamos pasara una tragedia

- ¿una tragedia?- pregunta Serena

- Si se ve algo muy oscuro pero ella no entendió muy bien, se ve algo de una princesa Viola

- ¿ princesa Viola?- pregunta Darién

- Si…pues ya lo decidimos nos vamos, pero antes debemos ver lo de la boda…

- Yo pienso que debemos adelantar, Serena ¿aceptas?

Serena mira a Darién, pero no evita de darle una mirada tímida a Seiya…

¿Adelanta o no la boda?

Continuara…


	5. No me hagas esperar

5. No me hagas esperar

Don't make me wait- This World Fair

Mina se encontraba en su casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido estos días, solo basto un acontecimiento para que todos sus planes cambiaran, para ella era todo muy rápido, pero en parte quería ir a ese planeta para poder ver a alguien que le dijo que tenía talento en esto de la música, no olvidaría a ese platinado de ojos verde aceituno.

En ese momento pasa un flash por su cabeza diciéndole que vaya a una de sus cajoneras a buscar una gran cantidad de recortes, revistas y lo más importante, un poster que tenía guardado, vendían uno de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Three Lights, ella después de la batalla con Galaxia decidió comprarse el de él, el de Yaten Kou, eso si no decidió pegarlo, era como que algo no la dejaba pegarlo aún, por eso decide hacer algo:

- Ahora que nos volveremos a ver, podría llevarte esto, sé que te reirás, pero quiero que lo veas

Mina se queda mirando un largo rato el poster de Yaten, cuando de repente suena su celular, era Rei:

- Hola Rei

- Mina, oye, sabes Haruka y las demás ya tomaron su decisión

- Al final que se decidió-( dentro de ella pedía un sí)

- Nos vamos para allá, es definitivo

….

Haruka, Darién, Seiya y Serena estaban en el departamento de Darién aun, después del anuncio de Haruka que debían ir a Kinmoku de cualquier manera, estaba en el tapete el tema de la boda de Serena y Darién, sea como sea, debían casarse, lo que estaba provocando un cierto debate, Seiya permanecía en silencio, mientras Haruka y Darién hablaban el tema, extrañamente Serena coloca más atención a Seiya, estaba asustada de como reaccionara después de lo que paso con Darién, casi lo golpea, podía ver como Seiya empuñaba sus puños y podía ver en su cara una expresión de enfado:

- Bueno así como ya sea explicado toda la situación, ya se decidió que debemos hacer, el tema es que debemos viajar al planeta de las Starlights, y creo que ya hay una solución por lo de la boda

- ¿Cuál?- dice Seiya aun con un gesto de enfado en su rostro, deseaba matar a Haruka o Darién, o que desaparecieran de ahí

- Que Serena se case al día siguiente de mañana, ósea en dos días, creo que se podría hablar en la Iglesia para que se adelante la boda

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Serena estaba algo sorprendida- pero, ¿Cómo?

- Creo que es lo mejor Serena- dice Darién- yo mañana mismo hago los tramites, tu mañana anda preparándote, para que nos casemos en dos días

Seiya se queda mirando hacia abajo del piso, ya era un hecho, su bombón se casaría con el hombre que más odiaba, la persona que arruino su felicidad, cuando de manera autómata y sin expresión Seiya se levanta del sillón:

- Bueno, creo que todo está decidido, yo ahora me voy, nos vemos en tres días

- ¿tres días?- Serena no quería que Seiya sufriera

- Estas invitado a la boda-dice Darién de manera cínica

- Gracias, pero tengo cosas más importantes, yo me retiro

- Nos vemos Kou- dice Haruka

- Espera Seiya- Serena quería detenerlo

Seiya sale del departamento dando un portazo, cuando Serena lo quiere seguir y Darién la toma del brazo:

- Serena, ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero hablar con Seiya

- No creo que sea pertinente, nos casamos en dos días mas

- Pero, solo quiero decirle algo

- Serena….

- Darién, por favor

- Está bien- suelta el brazo de Serena- pero quiero que vuelvas en cinco minutos

- Si, será corto

Serena sale de ahí, a lo mejor aún alcanzaba a Seiya, cuando iba por la puerta del edificio lo ve de espalda, podía saber que era el por su larga coleta oscura, y grita:

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Bombón!- Seiya voltea con una mirada extremadamente tristeta:

- uerta del edificio lo ve de espalda, podia brazo:

- n hablaban el tema, ext- ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que… a mí me tomo por sorpresa

- Sé que uno de tus deseos es casarte con Darién- Seiya tenía su mirada gacha, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, pero no quería que su bombón lo viera triste, no quería que se sintiera culpable de su dolor- yo solo esperare que te cases y nos iremos a mi planeta

- Espera Seiya- Serena alcanza a tomarle un brazo, cuando este decide a marchar- yo…

- Bombón, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, es por eso que quiero que seas feliz, nos vemos en tres días

- Es que…

- Es mejor que me sueltes, porque puedo cometer una locura- Seiya dice eso dándole la espalda-tal vez si te secuestre como esa vez…no quiero que seas infeliz, porque nunca lo serás a mi lado

- Seiya- Serena suelta a Seiya, sus ojos estaban brillosos

- Adiós…nos vemos en tres días- Seiya se va sin mirarla

Serena se queda inmóvil viendo a Seiya marcharse, no sabía porque, pero su corazón sentía un gran dolor, que comienza a llorar:

- Porque me duele tanto…

Seiya caminaba con su mirada sin rumbo, cuando golpea una muralla de un local:

- ¡maldición!, de verdad no aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla y besarla al fin, pero eso solo provocara que sea infeliz, ella no me ama, no se para que me sigo torturando, ¡de que serviría impedir la boda!

Mientras mira su mano tenía un poco de sangre, ese dolor no significaba nada a todo lo que sufría en estos momentos, tanto que comienza a llorar sin consuelo, mientras se dirige a su departamento.

…..

Se encontraba el enemigo Purpure mirando todo a través de una pantalla de agua, podía ver que estaba pasando tanto en la Tierra, el planeta de los siete colores y en Kinmoku, justo en ese momento veía el dolor de Seiya:

- Ya veo, así que esa Sailor está enamorada de la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna

- Nuestra señora- habla un tipo atrás de cabello plateado y algo largo, tenía los ojos violáceas, y usaba un traje completamente negro- ¿desea que actué?

- No aun, debo analizar más la situación, porque me entere de algo

- ¿De qué?

- Que la princesa Viola siente interés por ese muchacho, bueno en realidad es una Sailor

- Si eso sabia, son unas Sailors que cambiaron de género en la tierra hace dos años

- Si, y por lo que veo ella ama a otra princesa, creo que me divertiré más de lo que me imaginaba

En ese momento aparece unos sirvientes diciéndola a la Purpure que había llagado un hombre a hablar con ella, y estaba molesto, no pasa ni un minuto cuando aparece Gull frente a sus ojos:

- Déjenos solos

- Si señora

Los sirvientes de van del lugar, y se quedan los dos solos, Purpure no negaba su atracción por ese hombre de cabellos grises y ojos negros, piel muy blanca, tenía todo el aspecto de un príncipe:

- Has decidido que a la que amas es a mi Gull

- No estaría con un mounstro

- ¡Cuida tus palabras!

- Sé que quieres hacerle daño a Viola, pobre de ti se me entero que le has hecho algo, resígnate, yo la amo a ella

- Pero ella no te ama

- ….

Gull sabía en parte que la princesa no sentía lo mismo que él, solo al ver sus ojos se daba cuenta que ella no sentía amor por él, pero quería creer que eso podía cambiar con el tiempo:

- Eso no te incumbe

- Ella jamás te amara, y nunca sentirá lo que yo siento por ti

- Cállate

- Jajajaa, es mejor que lo aceptes, además creo que hay algo que lo impidiera siempre

- ¿Qué?

- Mejor vete, si quieren guerra eso tendrán

- Mejor me encargare de ti ahora- Gull saca una espada para enfrentar a Purpure y se lanza a atacar- ¡prepárate!

- ¡Infeliz!

Gull le lanza un poder que la deja algo inmovilizada y tirada en el suelo, salía sangre de su cuello:

- Sé que eso no te hará nada como eres un ser deforme

- ¡Que te has creído!

- Esta vez te dejare vivir, pero esto es una advertencia

Gull la toma del cuello:

- ¡Acércate a Viola y te las veras conmigo!

- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado!

Gull hace que Purpure caiga al suelo y se dispone a irse, Purpure con suerte podía volver a respirar, cuando recibe un ataque del súbdito que hablaba con Purpure, para sorpresa se trataba de Diamante de la familia Black Moon, y este cae al suelo:

- Mi señora, perdóneme por llegar tarde.

- No te preocupes, quiero que lo lleves a su casa y que nadie te vea

- ¿No quiere que lo mate?

- No

- Está bien

Diamante había sido revivido por Purpure, creía que podría ser útil, eso si no era más que un títere que no recordaba nada de su pasado, aun así creía que en algún momento podría usarlo para atacar y pensando en cómo destruiría a Viola para siempre.

…..

**1 día antes de la boda**

Serena es despertada por su reloj cucú, a pesar de ya ser algo grande quería seguir usándolo, y siempre sería un recuerdo de sus años escolares, debía levantarse temprano para ver lo de la boda, muy a su pesar no le alegraba que tuviera que adelantarse, no sabía porque el día más importante de su vida se volvía una molestia, cuando llama a Mina:

- Hola Serena

- Hola Mina

- Bueno jeje, ahora debemos ir a ver el vestido

- Si

- Bueno creo que todo esto ha sido rápido, pero te casaras y podremos ir a Kinmoku sin problemas

- Igual será difícil sin que este Darién

- ¿y si le decimos que se vaya con nosotras?

- No sé, tratare de ver que podemos hacer

- Y… bueno ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

- Ahhh- ese nombre la hace colocarse algo triste- no se dijo que nos viéramos el otro día, el día que nos vamos a Kinmoku

- No podremos ni siquiera tener fiesta, deberemos empacar y todo eso

- ¿Llevaras equipaje?

- Bueno no sé, uno nunca sabe

- Bueno, nos juntamos en treinta minutos en la tienda de novias

- Nos vemos

- Adiós

Serena corta, estaba muy angustiada no sabía porque

….

Seiya veía una teleserie donde una joven le decía a su amigo que solo podían ser amigos, si, se sentía igual que ese hombre, "el eterno amigo", no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando, veía su mano con vendas por el golpe de rabia e impulso que lanzo a una muralla, respira hondo y exhala sin consuelo, decide comunicarse con el gran sabio, el anciano aparece en pantalla:

- Kauyun

- Seiya, al fin me dirás algo importante

- Si, las Sailors decidieron irse conmigo, en dos días más estoy por allá

- ¡Qué bien!

- Si ya hice lo que quería usted…

- Muy bien, además te encomendare otra misión cuando llegues

Seiya estaba harto de las misiones, más si se involucraban sentimientos, estaba su misión y su felicidad, pero creía que la misión era más factible, su felicidad con bombón era algo utópico, que jamás alcanzaría:

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Deberás conocer a la princesa Viola y quedarse en su planeta

…..

Estaba Mina y Serena en la tienda de los vestidos, ya tenían dos vistos de hace mucho tiempo, de verdad deseaba casarse con su amado, solo que sentía que era muy pronto y no sabía porque sentía mucho dolor por Seiya, bueno era su amigo obvio, con eso la vendedora le muestra el segundo vestido, era con diamantes incrustados y tapado hasta el cuello, era algo clásico y no tan moderno, pero lo tenía visto hace mucho tiempo, cuando su boda se le hacia una bendición, tenía unas margas largas brillosas, Serena se veía hermosa:

- ¡Amiga, te ves espectacular!

- ¿Tú crees?- Serena se sonroja de vergüenza

- Si te viera Darién ahora, se volvería loco

- Gracias Mina

En ese momento Serena se mira en el espejo contemplando su vestido, cuando de repente ve que este se triza, y grita con desesperación:

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?- le pregunta Mina preocupada

- ¡Se trizo el espejo!

- Pero Serena, está todo bien

El espejo no mostraba daño alguno, Serena queda en shock:

- Yo creo que los nervios te tienen algo paranoica

- ¡No, yo vi cómo se rompía!

- Bueno Serena, debemos ver otras cosas, ¿compraras este?

- Si este me llevo

- Hablare con la vendedora

Serena vuelve a mirarse en el espejo ¿Qué pasaba?

…..

Luego de un día ajetreado de compras, Serena estaba en su casa ya en su cama pensando en lo que paso en el espejo, pensando en Darién y también en Seiya, veía su celular y no tenía llamadas de Seiya, en parte deseaba que la hubiera llamado pero entendía que él no estaba con el ánimo por las nubes, cuando mira la foto de Darién, Rini y ella:

- Mañana es el gran día, estoy muy nerviosa Rini, a lo mejor… ¿que estarás haciendo ahora?…

Serena comienza acariciar a la pequeña con cabellos rosas, y comienza a llorar estaba nerviosa y asustada de que pudiera pasar, pero lo más importante era que no debía ser débil, menos en estos momentos.

….

**DIA DE LA BODA**

Como la boda seria corta para evitar mayores problemas, se dispuso solo un pequeño coctel, se encontraba Haruka y Michiru esperando a las demás, y veían como se organizaba la pequeña fiesta de recepción:

- Yo me esperaba algo más grande- dice Michiru- pero debemos enfrentar este nuevo desafío- Michiru acerca su mano a Haruka y esta la aprieta fuerte

- Sí, no podemos rendirnos, menos ahora

- ¿Tú crees que ese chico aparezca?

- ¿Seiya?

- Si

- No creo, el ya acepto que Serena se casaba y punto

- Espero no venga a entrometerse

Llegan las demás Sailor, Mina estaba muy feliz porque en pocos días volvería a ver a Yaten y tal vez como seria ese planeta, podría a ver más chicos así, ¡pero en que pensaba!, mientras las chicas se reían y conversaban Amy pregunta:

- ¿A qué hora era la boda?, con esto del viaje lo he olvidado

- A las 11.30, son las 10.30- dice Lita viendo su reloj

- ¿Mina hablaste con Serena?

- Sí, me dijo que no fuera a verla, que se encargaría su mama

- ¿Qué, te saca en el momento culmine?

- Preferí hacerle caso, estaba muy nerviosa y gritaba demasiado

- Ya veo, creo que la llamare

Rei se intenta comunicar pero no había respuesta

- No contesta

- Debe estar ocupada Rei-dice Lita

- Si creo que eso debe ser

…..

Ya quedaba menos de media hora ya todos en la iglesia, ni rastros de Serena, cuando Darién llega y saluda a todas las chicas, pregunta por Serena pero nadie sabía nada, Haruka y Rei la marcaban pero cero respuesta, cuando aparece la familia de Serena:

- Señora Ikuko-dice Rei- ¿cómo está?, ¿y Serena?

- ¿Que no estaba con ustedes?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ella me dijo que estaría con usted- dice Mina

- A mí me dijo que estaría con ustedes

- Ahhhhhhhhh

Darién estaba un atado de nervios, ya eran las 12.00 y nada de Serena:

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no llega?

- Debes calmarte-le dice Haruka

- No creo que tenga que ver ese Seiya

- …..

- Que pretendes Serena que no llegas…

Cuando eran las 13:00 el sacerdote pregunta que pasa, debía casar a otros dos matrimonios, todos le dicen que tenga paciencia, todas llaman a Serena y no había caso, hasta que ven una sombra en la puerta de la iglesia, era Molly, afligida y cansada, estaba acompañada por Kelvin, venían algo perturbados y no podían respirar de tanto correr:

- ¡Molly!- Molly ya estaba en el altar algo más repuesta y cerca de Darién

- Darién, hola

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque vienes tan agitada?

- Te traigo un mensaje de Serena

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que….

- Es que…que

- Ella no se casara contigo- dice Kelvin muy normal

- ¡Queeee!- Darién y Haruka gritan

- Como oyes- golpea Molly a Kelvin por decirlo de manera tan fría-no vendrá a la iglesia

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Continuara….


	6. Comenzar Otra Vez

6. Comenzar Otra Vez

Taylor Swift- Begin Again

- Así es Serena no se casara contigo

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Darién y de Haruka, no podían creer lo que decía Molly, se veía nerviosa y Kelvin algo angustiado, cuando Darién toma por los codos a Molly algo eufórico:

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿Cuándo la viste?!

- No, es que la llame avisándole que llegaría más tarde con Kelvin, pero en ese momento me dice llorando que no habrá boda

Darién queda en un estado de shock, ¡cómo era posible que Serena le estuviera haciendo esto!, cuando en su cabeza pasa alguien que podría haber estado involucrado en todo esto, tomando algo de calma habla con el sacerdote:

- Señor sacerdote, la boda se efectuara si o si, pero debe esperarme una hora mas

- Joven, tengo como dos matrimonios más esperando…

- Le prometo que si en una hora mas no llego, no me caso, solo espéreme un poco- Darién interrumpe al cura- espero me entienda, además sabe que tuve muchos problemas para casarme por asuntos que vinieron solo a entorpecer el ritmo normal de mi vida, espero tenga comprensión.

- Está bien joven, solo una hora, si en una hora mas no llega se cancela la boda y tendrá que ver otra fecha o no sé si…

- En una hora más llego

Darién se aleja del sacerdote y va donde esta Haruka, y le dice:

- ¿tú sabes donde vive ese Seiya Kou?

…

**2 horas antes de la boda**

Serena comienza a despertar, eran las 9.30, ¡en dos horas se casaba!, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, no sabía las razones, pero no quería casarse, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero ella aun no tenía claro que era, esas visiones horribles de que no se casara la tenían algo perturbada, cuando de repente aparece su madre:

- ¡Serena aun estabas durmiendo!

- Si es que estoy algo nerviosa…

- Bueno te entiendo, al final vendrá Mina ¿verdad?

- Si ella vendrá

- Bueno nosotros nos iremos a ver algunas cosas, nos vemos en la iglesia

- Está bien mama

- Te quiero mucho hija, recuerda que en esto está tu felicidad

- Lo se mama, gracias

Ikuko cierra la puerta, Serena se mira las manos, tenía el anillo de compromiso que le dio Darién hace dos años, pero sentía que todo era distinto, no se sentía feliz, no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando decide colocarse el vestido mientras llegaba Mina, se volvió a ver en el espejo de su cuarto como anoche, en realidad no durmió casi nada, pensaba y pensaba, cuando a su mente llegaba Seiya, no sabía porque pensaba en Seiya, incluso quería saber si tenía algún mensaje de él, pero no había nada, sintió mucha pena que lloro a mares anoche, cuando en ese instante Mina la llama:

- ¡Serena!

- Mina, hola

- ¿y ese ánimo?

- Por los nervios no pude dormir

- Voy a tu casa

- No vengas

- ¿Qué?

- No mi mama me ayudara

- Ahhh bueno, entonces nos vemos en la iglesia

- Si no te preocupes, ya me has ayudado mucho

- Bueno, nos vemos en dos horas jaja

- Si

Serena corta, cuando comienza a llorar denuevo y a temblar, vuelve a mirarse el vestido en el espejo, cuando comienza a pensar en Darién detrás de ella abrazándola diciéndole cosas amorosas, cuando de repente esa imagen se vuelve un ser deforme y horripilante, Serena grita de horror, ¡que pasaba!...en eso trata de tomar la calma y piensa fríamente, estaba decidida.

…

**1 hora antes de la boda**

Se encontraba Seiya haciéndose una sopa instantánea, tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos estaban opacos, mañana vería a su bombón pero ya casada con ese hombre despreciable llamado Darién, pensaba que la tendrá cerca pero lejos como siempre, pensaba que era patético seguir llorando por esa mujer, pensaba que era un idiota, cuando de repente ve algo en tv, Seiya debido a su depresión veía series donde los hombres eran traicionados o lloraban por su "amiga", justo en ese momento salía un tipo que le pedía a la chica que no se casara, habla en voz alta:

- A lo mejor si debí secuestrarla, a quien engañas Seiya, ahora estaría llorando y pidiéndome que la devuelva a la iglesia, debo dejar que sea feliz.

En ese momento tocan su citofono, el conserje le dice que tenía visita, pero que la persona era algo extraña y que no estaba seguro si hacerla subir, él dice que la deje pasar, el conserje no alcanza a decirle el nombre, Seiya no estaba para visitas pero a lo mejor era algo relacionado con el viaje de mañana, a lo mejor mandaron alguna de las chicas a hablar con él, solo esperaba que no fuera Haruka, cuando tocan la puerta el abre, casi se va de espalda al ver quien era, ¡SU BOMBON VESTIDA DE NOVIA! Al frente de él, estaba en estado de shock:

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡bombón! ¿pero qué paso?

- Seiya…

- Que pasa

- Es que no puedo casarme

- ¿por qué?

- No se

- Ahhhh

- Abrázame Seiya

Serena se abalanza a los brazos de Seiya, Seiya no entendía nada, pero la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, por lo menos la tenía cerca, le hace cariños a sus chongos dorados, pensaba muchas cosas, a lo mejor el infeliz de Darién le hizo algo:

- Bombón, ese idiota te hizo algo, porque si es así

- No, yo no quise casarme

- ¿?

- Sí, es que algo me dice que no lo haga, no sé qué sea, estoy teniendo visiones horribles

- Ya veo…al final fue auto secuestro

- No estoy para bromas

- Te ves hermosa, aunque no sea para mi

Serena se sonroja, no sabía porque estaba aun con el vestido de novia, y tampoco porque fue a buscar a Seiya:

- ¿Cómo sabias donde vivía?

- Rei me dio la dirección, porque Haruka se la paso, ella me dijo que se la diste

- Es que es la más entrometida, no quise dártela para no darte problemas

- Lo se

- Bueno ahora que harás

- No sé, Darién…

En ese momento suena su celular, era Molly, Serena no sabe porque pero contesta:

- Molly

- Hola Serena, llegare más tarde con Kelvin, tuvo un problema con el sastre y…

- No me casare

- Que

- Si Molly, cuando llegues le dices a Darién que no podre casarme

- Pero, ¿Qué paso?

- Ni yo misma lo sé, solo dile que no llegare

- Ehhh, bueno, saludos Serena y fuerza, espero no te haya hecho algo Darién

- No, es problema mío, hablamos

- Adiós

Serena corta y Seiya la queda mirando, en sus adentros sentía que las estrellas si le habían hecho un favor, ¡al fin fue escuchado!, al ver a su bombón vestido de novia no podía aguantar las ganas de casarse con ella y poder estar con ella para siempre, pero debía pensar que eso nunca pasaría:

- Lo vuelvo a repetir te ves hermosa

- No sigas Seiya- Serena estaba roja de vergüenza

- Es verdad-se acerca y le toca la mejilla- podrías casarte conmigo ahora si lo deseas

- Ya de verdad para- Serena se aleja un poco de Seiya

- Está bien bombón, solo quería ser gracioso, sé que no pasara

Seiya coloca una expresión tan triste que Serena siente algo de pena y se acerca y le toca las manos:

- Seiya no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa, soy la peor, tú sabes que te quiero…

- Como amigo

- Eso es una forma de amor muy hermosa

- Puede ser, ¡pero yo no puedo verte como amiga!

Seiya se lleva a Serena a su cuerpo tomándola del brazo, Serena podía sentir el calor de Seiya denuevo, se le hacía muy parecido al de Darién pero era distinto, recordó esa vez cuando estaban en la disco y la protegió de Sailor Iron Mouse. En ese momento Seiya toca su mejilla, ella lo mira a los ojos, cuando él decide acercar sus labios y ella lo espera cuando él la besa, Serena queda en shock y sus ojos se abren más de lo que ya estaban, por una extraña razón no coloca resistencia al beso y deja que Seiya lo haga, cuando Seiya sentía los labios de su bombón se sentía la personas más feliz del mundo, y lo más hermoso es que ella no estaba colocando resistencia:

- Te amo bombón- Seiya aleja sus labios para decirle eso, lo dice casi sin poder respirar

Serena sale del impacto y empuja a Seiya:

- ¡qué te pasa! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tan malo fue

- No es eso, es que

- Si…mejor dejémoslo ahí…pero para mí fue el beso que siempre espere

- Ehhhhh

Serena decide apagar su celular, cuando se sienta al lado de Seiya, estaban dando un programa infantil, se sentía lo más incómoda del mundo, a lo mejor no debió ir a ver a Seiya, Seiya comienza a cambiar los canales con el control sin decirle nada, ella solo sentía que debía irse de ahí, sin darse cuenta que había pasado el tiempo y tocan la puerta de manera violenta:

- ¡ABRE IMBECIL! ¡SOY DARIEN CHIBA!

Serena mira a Seiya, estaba muy normal, tira el control y abre la puerta y ve a Darién rojo de furia junto a Haruka:

- ¡Apareciste!

Darién toma a Seiya del cuello y este no estaba mostrando ninguna resistencia, solo sus ojos mostraban desprecio, el mismo que estaba demostrándole Darién:

- ¡deja las ironías y dime donde esta Serena!

- ….

- ¡Te romperé la cara cantante de quinta!

- ¡Que ver que tan fuerte eres vendedor de rosas!

Darién le da un golpe fuerte en la cara a Seiya y este cae al suelo, Serena aparece en la puerta ayudando a Seiya:

- ¡qué hiciste Darién!

Darién toma de manera violenta a Serena del brazo, mientras Seiya se coloca de pie:

- ¡Qué te pasa!, ¿por qué no llegaste a la boda?

- No te atrevas hacerle daño

Seiya separa a Serena de Darién, este estaba eufórico, mientras aparece Haruka detrás:

- Dime Kou, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡FUE IDEA MIA, SEIYA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

- ¡QUEEEE!- gritan Darién y Haruka

- Sí, no puedo casarme contigo Darién

- Por que

- Porque algo me dice que no lo haga, tu alguna vez también dudaste, no me vengas con cursos de moral, tengo miedo

- Pero esa vez fue distinto

- ¿Por qué contigo sería distinto?

- Serena no puedo creerlo, con todo esto no sé si sea conveniente que te vayas al planeta de este…

- Eso no se discute- dice Haruka- debemos ir si o si, tu deberías ir Chiba

- No puedo ir, tengo mis estudios y mi vida

- Como siempre soy yo la que siempre debe tranzar- Serena llora- no sé por qué no puedes entenderme Darién

- Serena no tengo nada que entender…esto es la peor traición, ¡y si quieres quédate con este!

Darién le lanza unos anillos al suelo, eran los del casamiento, Darién se va molesto y Haruka va a su siga, mientras Serena cae al suelo viendo los anillos, llora sin consuelo, Seiya se agacha tratando de darle consuelo, cuando sentía una molestia horrible de que ese tipo haya tratado así a su bombón, decide ir a su búsqueda:

- ¡Darién!

- Que

- Te devuelvo el golpe

Seiya golpea a Darién dejándolo en el suelo:

- ¿no harás nada Haruka?

- No peleare menos ahora

- ¡Maldito Seiya!

- Eso te lo mereces por hacer sufrir a bombón

- Me las pagaras- Haruka ayuda a Darién a pararse

Haruka y Darién se van de ahí, mientras él va a la búsqueda de Serena que seguía en el suelo llorando en el suelo, él se agacha y le hace cariño en la espalda:

- Bombón

- No sé para que sigo llorando

- Todo estará bien

- No lo se

En ese momento Seiya quiere abrazarla y besarla denuevo, pero algo lo contiene, cuando es Serena quien lo abraza de la nada llorando sin consuelo, todo se había vuelto un caos y Seiya la abraza tocándole la cabeza con ternura.

….

Mientras tanto se encontraba la princesa Viola mirando a su pueblo desde su balcón, deseaba ser libre, poder estar disfrutando de una vida simple, pero debía cumplir con su deber en el reino, ser una persona ejemplar, cuando un sirviente le avisa que tiene visitas:

- Señora, tiene visitas

- Ahhh ¿Quién es?

- Kauyun, de Kinmoku

- Déjalo pasar

Kauyun pasa hablar con Viola:

- Viola

- ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- ¿No sería nada más que el trato sobre Sailor Star Fighter?

- Ahhhh, ¿ya la tendré conmigo?

- Si, en pocos días ya estará a su lado

- ¡estoy demasiado feliz!...

- Eso sí creo que deberé ser honesto con usted

- ¿porque?

- Cuando le dije no estaba muy de acuerdo, además él está enamorado de otra persona, siempre lo ha estado

Viola sentía un dolor inmenso:

- Eso lo sabía…

- Parece que es toda…

- Si una psicópata jaja. Pero sé que puede olvidarla, ella no la ama

- Si es verdad

- Solo quiero conocerla, no presionarla, aun así creo que habrán condiciones fuertes

- ¿más condiciones?

- Si, tendré en dos semanas a Fighter, pero con un adicional

- ¿adicional?

- Vendrá con Sailor Moon

Kauyun casi se cae de espaldas con esa condición, ¿en que estaba pensando Viola?

….

Purpure observaba todo lo que estaba pasando y gozaba con que todo estaba funcionando como quería, ella era la que le creaba ese temor a Serena de casarse con Darién para acercarlo a Seiya, y hacer sufrir a Viola, pensaba que era el momento de actuar, cuando llama a su títere Diamante:

- Diamante

- Si ama

- Creo que llego el momento

- Si solo dígame que debo hacer

- Estas Sailors llegaran mañana a Kinmoku y ahí deberás aparecer en frente de ellas, pero debes seguir mis órdenes por completo

- Si mi ama

- Prepárate Viola, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Todo se ve más complicado

Continuara…


	7. Viaje

**Hola aca va otro capitulo, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste como se esta desarrollando la historia y que pasara en el cuadrado amoroso :V jajajaja, bueno saludos que estés muy bien!**

7. Viaje

**Johnny Cash - Sing a Traveling Song**

Serena logra tranquilizarse un poco y Seiya decide llevarla a su casa, Serena tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y le corría el rímel con el lápiz labial, Seiya la escucho y la contuvo en todo momento, se sentía mal de no poder hacer nada más por ella, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla denuevo pero no podía, más si eso hacia infeliz a su bombón.

Serena mientras tanto caminaba sin rumbo, no entendía que era lo que la llevaba a tener esas visiones tan extrañas y no podía entender porque Darién fue tan cruel, lo peor es que beso a Seiya y sentía que le había gustado un poco ese beso, ¿o podría haber sido más?

Cuando se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Serena, esta suspira, mientras Seiya dice:

- Tus padres deben estar en shock

- Sí, pero ya están en casa, hay luz en el living, tendré que decirles que no pude casarme por otros motivos, no porque no ame a Darién

- Si claro es no está en duda

- Seiya no empieces denuevo

- No empiezo, solo que odio como te trato, se merece unos buenos golpes

- Mañana nos iremos Kinmoku, pero antes debo hablar con Darién

- Estás en tu derecho…

- Bueno voy a entrar Seiya

Seiya quería llevársela con él a su departamento y poder estar para siempre con su bombón, pero eso era imposible, sus manos se contenían de abrazarla y besarla, no sabía como pero aguanto las ganas:

- Nos vemos mañana, cuando llegamos a Kinmoku te mostrare unos lugares precioso, lo que más te gustara será la pista de patinaje Scarlet Eyes

- No se patinar, aunque dicen que en mi vida pasada lo hacia

- ¿vida pasada?

Serena se da cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, Seiya era ignorante de toda esa historia, no podía saberlo, no podía saber lo de su antigua vida porque podría saber de Rini, y aunque era normal que supiera, no quería que Seiya se enterara, algo no quería que lo dejara al corriente de eso:

- Jajajaaja, no me hagas caso

- allá patinaba con Healer y Maker, yo soy el mejor

- ¿Star Fighter patinadora?

- Así es, también te mostrare el depósito de flores, el lago de gnomos, el observatorio Golden, muchas partes

- Ahhh que emoción

Seiya sentía alegría que su bombón sonriera ahora, y que le mostraría todas esas cosas hermosas, solo le importaba que sonriera y algo estaba logrando:

- Bueno estaré en el templo Hikawa 16:00, el gran sabio me dijo que a esa hora se realiza la intervención

- Bueno estaremos ahí…

En eso Seiya puede mover algo sus manos y le toca una mejilla a Serena, la mira fijamente ella lo mira también, no sabía pero estaba como hipnotizada con sus ojos cuando ve que Seiya se estaba acercando de más y reacciona:

- Jajajajaj bueno me voy a entrar adiós

- Espera

Serena cierra la puerta, Seiya se queda con las ganas

- Esta es mi oportunidad, no la desaprovechare

Seiya se va feliz levantando los brazos tarareando la canción Todokanu omoi, de Three Lights

…PD…..

Serena entra a su casa, sus padres la estaban esperando sentados en el living, ella asustada se acerca, su madre estaba muy enojada, mientras su padre estaba muy normal, se acerca a Serena y le toca los hombros:

- Sabía que te habías dado cuenta que era un error casarte con ese abuelo

- ¡Papa!

- Serena- mama Ikuko habla- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste? ¿Por qué estas con el vestido?

- Ehhh es que no pude casarme

- No cuestiones a Serena, era un error casarse con alguien tan mayor y tan seco

- Darién no es seco- Serena interviene enojada

- No sé pero no me gusta para ti, debes esperar a tener más edad o conocer a un chico de acuerdo a tu época.

Serena no sabía pero se le vino a la mente Seiya, se sonroja y se dice a si misma que no piense en él:

- ¡Porque debo pensar en el!

- Serena- mama Ikuko se acerca- ¿no te casaste por otro?

- ¡No como crees!

- ¡Ikuko que piensas de nuestra hija!

- Balbuceo algo que me hizo pensar eso…, perdón Serena.

- No es que me asuste, estoy joven, yo seguiré amando a Darién, no es un tema de amor, solo es algo de miedo…

- Bueno Darién llego a la Iglesia y nos avisó que no habría boda, tu amiga Rei estaba furiosa

- Esa Rei…ahí hablo con ella

- Ahora deberemos devolver los regalos- sale Sammy hablando

- Lo único malo de la no boda- dice Kenji triste

- Bueno yo me daré una ducha ahora y me iré acostar

- ¿hablaras con Darién?

- Si…las cosas se solucionaran

Serena se da una ducha, y se coloca su pijama, se sentía refrescada pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo de hoy, lo que menos podía sacarse de la cabeza fue el beso de Seiya, ¡porque lo permitió!, que rabia sentía, su amor por Darién no podía flaquear, debía aclarar las cosas con el antes de partir a Kinmoku

…PD….

Se encontraba Healer y Maker viendo las medicinas para la gente del planeta, las cosas estaban mucho mejor, pero aun así había mucho trabajo, más si no estaba Fighter ayudándolas:

- Esa Fighter escapando de los deberes-dice Healer molesta

- No digas eso, ella está atiendo los asuntos para que no ocurra una catástrofe

- Lo peor es que tendremos que aguantarnos a esas Sailors, ¡qué horror!, sobretodo esa Uranus, que insoportable

- Creo que deberías aceptar que igual te gustaría verla

- ¿A quién?

- No te hagas la tonta

En ese momento Healer piensa en Sailor Venus, de todas las Sailors es la única que le caía algo mejor, además pudo notar su brillo en la presentación que hizo en frente de ella cuando era Yaten Kou:

- No porque me caiga mejor, significa que me importa

- Me gustaría hacerle frente a Sailor Mercury en los test de inteligencia de Kinmoku, son mucho más difíciles que los terrestres

- Tú y tus cosas de cerebrito, haz algo más entretenido

- No sé qué más puede ser más divertido, mostrar mis poemas

- Grrrrr, olvídalo

En eso aparece el Gran Sabio, algo angustiado, pero debía hablar con las Starlights:

- Gran Sabio

- Hola chicas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno las chicas terrestres llegaran en unas pocas horas, y Seiya deberá irse con Sailor Moon al planeta de Viola

- ¿con Sailor Moon?

- Si no sé qué pretenderá esa desquiciada princesa, pero si no lo hacemos estamos jodidos, las medicinas pueden ser necesitadas tal vez por cuanto tiempo

- Ya veo

- Otra cosa, quiero que sean Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou denuevo, cuando sea necesario se vuelven Sailors

- ¡QUE PORQUE!- Healer estaba histérica

- Es una orden, me lo agradecerán

El gran sabio sale de ahí, mientras Healer no entendía que era lo que había que agradecer

…PD…..

Seiya estaba preparándose unas empanadas de queso congeladas, ya estaba cocinando mejor, aunque esto fuera fácil, pensaba en todo lo que le mostraría a Serena, pero en parte se colocó a pensar en algo que estaba bloqueando: la princesa Viola, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quería conocerlo?, que interés podría tener esa chica en él o ella, lo que estaba seguro es que no quería conocerla, y que lo que hubiera detrás se concentraría en que su planeta no saliera perjudicado, Seiya comienza a sentir su cuerpo cansado y decide irse a dormir, ya acostado siente una luz sobre su cara cuando mira ve una imagen, era de una jovencita, Seiya no entendía nada:

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Seiya no quitaba el asombro

- Soy la princesa Viola

- Ah usted es la princesa Viola

En ese momento Viola deja de brillar y su cuerpo se torna real, Seiya estaba algo nervioso:

- Sé que usted quiere que me vaya a su planeta, le digo que no tengo interés en usted ni en conocerla

- Lo sé, sé que estás enamorado de Sailor Moon y bueno hacer las cosas así no motivan a nadie, pero quiero decirte que solo quiero conocerte mas

Viola intenta acercarse a Seiya él estaba con cierta resistencia cuando ella logra toca su mejilla derecha:

- Eres más hermoso de lo que pensé

- …..- Seiya no podía mostrar una mala impresión ya que eso podría perjudicar a su planeta

Viola quita su mano….

- Bueno Seiya nos veremos pronto

- Ahhhhh espere un momento

Viola desaparece de los ojos de Seiya cuando el cae dormido sin darse cuenta

…PD…..

Serena estaba dirigiéndose a la casa de Darién, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, antes de irse a Kinmoku, ya que él no podía cuestionar o dudar de su eterno amor, cuando se encontraba en la puerta toca de manera tímida, Darién aparece ante ella, su rostro solo mostraba odio y enojo, aun así la hace pasar:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine aclarar las cosas

- No hay nada que aclarar

- Darién yo

- ¿es por él que no te casaste conmigo?

- Nooo-Serena va a tomarle las manos a Darién- no fue por eso, es que como te dije he tenido visiones horribles

- Sí, pero ¿por qué estabas con él?

- Eso no lo se

Darién se la queda mirando pensativo a Serena, ella estaba muy asustada con los ojos vidriosos, no quería que su amado la odiara, cuando el habla:

- Eso no me da tranquilidad, ahora más tarde te iras a su planeta, que me garantiza a mí que no pasara nada

- Mi eterno amor y fidelidad

Darién sabía que eso no era mentira ya que Serena siempre le demostró una fidelidad indudable, incluso cuando estuvo muerto y ella estuvo cerca de Seiya ella jamás le fue infiel, así que debía creerle:

- Te creeré

- Estoy feliz

- Solo espero me des una chance

- ¿Cuál?

- A penas vuelvas- Darién le toca los hombros- debemos casarnos

- Ehhh

- Es la condición para que todo siga igual, espero tener noticias tuyas

- Espero que nos podamos comunicar

Darién le toca el mentón a Serena y la besa, ella sentía paz al besar los labios de su amado príncipe, ya que sabía que la había perdonado y que al volver se casarían sin falta, Darién comienza apretarla contra su cuerpo y besarla, cuando en ese momento Serena y él se abrazan, eso sí Serena dice algo que Darién no se esperaba:

- Seiya- Serena abraza a Darién con fuerza, lo había confundido con Seiya

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeee!

Suena el celular de Serena, era Rei:

- Serena estamos todas en el templo, llego Seiya, te estamos esperando

- Si ya voy

- Nos vemos, deja de ser tan tonta

Serena corta, cuando Darién la mira con ojos desencajados:

- ¡Serena me acabaste de decir Seiya!

- Que, Darién escuchaste mal

- Dijiste eso, bueno olvídalo

- Ehhh

De verdad Serena no se había dado cuenta que le había dicho Seiya a Darién, fue algo automático, se dan otro beso y Serena se marcha con la promesa de que se casarían apenas volviera.

…PD…..

Estaban todos en el templo Hikawa, cuando Serena llega, Seiya salta al verla, estaba usando un vestido rosa y se veía adorable, cuando Mina comienza a quejarse:

- ¡Seiya nos acaba de decir que no podemos llevar equipaje!

- No es necesario tendrán ropa allá- dice Seiya

- Ahhh

- Además el poder que nos tele transportara solo traslada personas no bultos

- Pero quiero llevar aunque sea algo por favor

- ¿Qué cosa?

Mina con algo de pena saca el poster de Yaten, las chicas comienzan a reír y Seiya se sorprende que tenga Mina un poster del cascarrabias:

- ¿Quieres llevarle eso a Yaten?- Seiya contenía la risa

- Si, por favor

- Está bien, pero nada mas

- Ok, por lo que veo fui la única que hizo maletas jaja, tendré que dejar esto acá Rei

- Si no hay dramas- Rei se acerca a Serena- al llegar a Kinmoku hablaremos seriamente

- Ok Rei

Las chicas habían decidido congelar sus proyectos personales y dieron excusas de un largo viaje a sus familias, ya que no sabían por cuanto tiempo iban a volver, cuando Serena se acerca a Seiya:

- Seiya, ¿podre comunicarme con Darién allá en Kinmoku?

Seiya coloca una expresión de enfado y pena, pero él sabía que las cosas eran así, no quería mentir así que dice la verdad:

- Si

- Ahhh me alegro mucho

- Bueno quiero que se coloquen en un círculo y se transformen en Sailors

Serena se da cuenta que Seiya solo respondió lo justo y necesario, cuando deciden transformarse:

- ¡Por el poder de mercurio!

- ¡Por el poder de marte!

- ¡Por el poder de júpiter!

- ¡Por el poder de venus!

- ¡Por el poder de Uranus!

- ¡Por el poder de Neptuno!

- ¡Por el poder de Saturno!

- ¡Por el poder de Plutón!

- ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!

- ¡Poder de lucha estelar!

- ¡Transformación!- todas

Ya todas las Sailors transformadas, Sailor Star Fighter dice:

- Tómense las manos

Sailor Star Fighter toma la mano de Sailor Moon, quien se coloca algo nerviosa, Fighter coloca una expresión de ternura, Uranus siente algo de molestia ante ese hecho, cosa que Neptune y Mars notaron, Fighter cierra los ojos y comienza a decir una especie de oración o de invocación:

- por el poder de mis ancestros de Kinmoku, y la sangre de mi pueblo, decido ante ustedes llevar a estos terrícolas para concretar la misión que me encomendaron el gran sabio y mi princesa, por el poder de las flores doradas de Kinmoku y los fuertes glaciares de Scarlet Eyes, invoco que me des la posibilidad de trasladarnos, el fuerte de los ríos como la hierba que crece en las tierras profundas de Kinmoku me lo están permitiendo, decido en su nombre, ¡tele trasportación estelar!

En ese momento comienza un brillo en los cuerpos de las Sailors, ellas sienten una energía pacifica, aun así Fighter les advierte algo ya que el poder era algo fuerte y paralizaba:

- no se pueden soltar sus manos, el poder que sienten es normal, no se asusten

Sailor Moon no dejaba de apretar la mano de Fighter, cuando en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en un lugar que nunca habían visto:

- ohhhh- Sailor Uranus se sorprende

El lugar poseía una gran vegetación y una hermosa laguna, todas estaban impactadas, el agua no era azul, era con un tono violáceo, con unos pájaros que cantaban pero estos eran de colores variados y su canto no era como los de la tierra, parecía más pacífico:

- es hermoso- dice Sailor Mercurio

En ese momento nadie se da cuenta, porque estaban todas mirando el hermoso paisaje, cuando en ese momento los ojos de Mars se posan en Fighter, ya que Sailor Moon la estaba abrazando fuerte y asustada:

- ¡Sailor Moon ya llegamos!- dice Fighter

- Ahhh

Sailor Moon se da cuenta que abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Fighter lo que le provoco algo de vergüenza y se suelta, Fighter solo la mira con ternura, y le acaricia un mechón de cabello:

- Todo está bien ya llegamos

- Ahhh- Sailor Moon estaba sonrojada

- Ahora les mostrare el lugar donde está mi princesa y las demás Starlights

Fighter se va caminando, Sailor Moon no se le despegaba lo que estaba molestando a las Outers, las Inners caminan a la siga, así es como comienza la odisea en el planeta Kinmoku

¿Qué pasara?

Continuara…


End file.
